Una sonrisa lo puede cambiar todo
by Naiffu
Summary: One-shot 8059; sobre como una sonrisa puede cambiar todo tanto para Gokudera como Yamamoto  8059 plz ;uuu;


Una sonrisa puede cambiarlo todo.

Había días en que no entendía al peligris en lo absoluto, pero otras veces era como si lo conociese de toda la vida. Pero a pesar de todo, siempre le muestro una enorme sonrisa y una expresión tranquila a él. Al estar en este juego de la familia junto a el, me ha a demostrado en lo profundo que no es alguien con el cual se puede jugar simplemente, en su carácter se le hace conocer; tan "explosivo" es, que cuando lo notó así, siempre intento calmarlo aunque a veces no me haga caso.

Y como era típico, este no era el caso; tratando de seguir calmándolo, mis fuertes brazos lo sujetaban de forma ruda pero a la vez delicadamente, para no propinarle algún daño.

-Calma, calma Gokudera- Mis palabras salían de mis labios una y otra vez, acompañada de mi acostumbrada sonrisa, mientras seguía forcejeando contra Hayato, para que se calmara de su rabieta loca.

-¡Estúpido del Beisbol suéltame!- Reclamaba este, mientras que en su mirada solo se hallaba ira fulminante y asesina, mientras intentaba desprenderse del castaño.

Aquel chico que el peligris quería torturar, se encontraba sentado, más bien dicho tirado en el suelo plasmado de miedo, por haberle lanzado por accidente una bolita de papel al guardián de la tormenta, quien aún deseaba molerlo a golpes, hasta que sintió aquella voz que lo calmaba tanto a él como al mismo Yamamoto; Sawada Tsunayoshi.

-Gokudera-kun… por favor, cálmate- decía la cálida voz de su Jefe, quién ayudaba al chico a pararse y este solo propinaba a salir corriendo de aquellos tres chicos.

-Decimo, esta bien, pero la próxima vez que lo haga no se lo perdonare- comentaba el ojiverde acercándose donde su amigo castaño y regalarle una hermosa sonrisa, que hizo que Yamamoto abriera los ojos algo estupefacto, nunca sintió en todo este tiempo que el chico peligris le regalase una sonrisa así a él.

Sintiéndose con un extraño dolor en el corazón, Takeshi sintió como sus pasos se alejaban de sus amigos sin voluntad propia, tal vez necesitaba estar solo unos instantes y pensarse todos aquellos sentimientos que llego a tener por su amigo/camarada Gokudera Hayato.

-Oigan chicos, debo ir a hablar con alguien, nos vemos- Dijo con su habitual sonrisa de siempre, pero lo que en realidad era una mascara ya que se sentía derrochado por todo, y más con aquello que sentía por aquel ojiverde. Aquel ojiverde noto la extraña apariencia que estaba dando el castaño, poniendo un rostro algo serio, mientras sentía como Tsuna lo miraba raro.

-¿sucede algo Gokudera-kun?- Le preguntaba el chico, quien solo observaba a Gokudera algo más serio de lo normal.

_-Tal vez ese friki… no son solo suposiciones extrañas mías_- Pensaba instintivamente el peligris para después negarse todo completamente, pero necesitaba salir de dudas ya.- Lo siento Decimo, debo ir a hablar con alguien, ya regreso- Jamás en su vida le hubiese dicho a su jefe que se alejaría de el, para ir a hablar con alguien como Yamamoto, era como si alguien quisiera detener la lluvia con sus propias manos, por lo que en Tsuna solo quedo un signo de interrogación, sin poder ser contestado por alguien.

Mientras que por un largo pasillo a la salida de aquel piso, cierto castaño iba con aquella sonrisa disfrazada, para que los que le pasaban de lado, no notasen que algo le ocurría, simplemente devolvía saludos y esas cosas de camino, lo único que deseaba en ese instante, era estar solo y aclararse por si solo, que tipos de sentimientos tenía por el "Hurricane bomb".

Llegando al patio de nami-chu, camino hasta un gran árbol y se posiciono debajo de este, notando como la sombra de este, lo protegía del fuerte calor que daba el sol a esa hora. Mirando por el cielo, cerró sus ojos y sintió su mente en blanco, sin darse cuenta de que Gokudera se acercaba a él, a grandes pasos y sin cambiar su seria mirada por nada.

-Hey, Yamamoto –le hablo en forma ruda como era su costumbre, a lo que el ojinegro rápidamente abrió sus ojos algo sorprendido y solo le sonrió como nada.- Oye idiota… ¿podrías dejar esa maldita sonrisa falsa de tu rostro?- le comento más rudo que antes, al punto de observarlo y hablarle fríamente, haciendo que rápidamente el atleta lo mirara sorprendido para bajar la mirada, desviándola de Gokudera.

-Pues…- Yamamoto sentía una gran presión en su pecho y comenzaba a cerrar fuertemente los ojos para subir el rostro y observar al peligris muy serio, haciendo que él lo observase raramente.- No lo hare, hasta que tu no sonrías sinceramente para mi- dijo secamente el castaño, haciendo que los bellos ojos verdes de Hayato esta vez se sorprendieran y no sabia que decirle a cambio.

Acercándose al guardián de la tormenta, solo le tomo el rostro con unas de sus manos y sorpresivamente unió sus labios con los de él, haciendo que el peligris ahora si no supiera como responder a esto. Sintiendo prontamente sus mejillas arder en un sonrojo muy notable, pero increíblemente no hacia nada para detener el beso de Yamamoto, tal vez su cuerpo y mente también querían eso hace mucho, pero debido a su orgullo jamás se lo propuso a si mismo.

Ligeramente el guardián de la lluvia alejaba su rostro de Gokudera para mirarlo directo a los ojos, no sabiendo que decirle por lo que hizo, solo sintió como su corazón latía fuertemente y más al ver al peligris en ese estado; todo sonrojado y con una expresión cálida. El chico bomba de pronto bajo el rostro, sin notársele la mirada debido a su largo cabello, para cuando los ojos de Takeshi se abrieron más que de sorprendido, lo que veía en el rostro del ojiverde era lo que tanto deseaba; Gokudera subió el rostro, notándose que le regalaba aquella sonrisa sincera sin algún indicio de falsedad, haciendo que Yamamoto cerrara los ojos y sonreirá junto a él, pero esta vez verdaderamente…~


End file.
